


NSFW Alphabet - Javier Peña

by overcastskeleton



Series: Pedro Pascal Universe (PPU) NSFW Alphabets [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: Just a list of smutty smutty headcanons for one DEA agent, Javier Peña
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Series: Pedro Pascal Universe (PPU) NSFW Alphabets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	NSFW Alphabet - Javier Peña

**Author's Note:**

> Pedro Pascal really wrecked my shit by posting those GQ Germany photos earlier, and triggered a meltdown. So, here I am, writing and posting a NSFW alphabet instead of writing a paper that is due in two days...Enjoy!

**A - Aftercare**

Javi is a slow mover after sex. If there’s time, he’d rather savor the feeling of being inside of you than move right away. He’s in no hurry, peppering soft kisses over every inch of your skin that he can reach, whispering praises and sweet nothings in your ear. There’s an intimacy to it that he craves. A feeling of safety and timelessness he can only find in those moments of post-coital bliss. 

**B - Body**

Javi’s a boob man, through and through. He always takes his time worshipping your breasts, kissing and biting on them until you’re squirming and soaked. He likes to squeeze them while he’s taking you from behind, he likes to watch them jiggle and bounce with each sharp thrust while he leans over you. He likes the way they sway hypnotically above him while you ride him, and how he can see just the faintest glimpse of them when you wear his button downs. Javi just likes your breasts. 

**C - Cum**

Javi likes coming in your mouth. However, coming inside of you is a close second. When you swallow him down and flash that devilish grin of yours, he’s a dead man. And when you stick your tongue out to show him you’ve swallowed, he ascends then and there. He’ll kiss you filthily, tongue eagerly exploring your mouth, searching for even the smallest taste of himself that he can get. 

**D - Dirty Secret**

Javi loves when you take control and boss him around. He may come off as fairly dominant, but he’s a switch at heart, and nothing gets him going more than a woman in charge. It’s not really a secret, anymore at this point, but he’s never admitted it out loud just how much he likes when you tell him what to do. 

**E - Experience**

Javi has quite a lot of sexual experience, obviously, but his vice has been learning to be vulnerable. It’s taken some work for him to break his walls down and accept that he deserves love and a stable relationship. But once that’s done, Javi loves and he loves hard. 

**F - Favorite Position**

He likes when you ride him. This one checks all the boxes for him: it puts you in control, he can see all the faces you make, and you make the prettiest sounds when he’s that deep inside of you. Plus, it’s easy access to your breasts, so win-win. 

**G - Goofy**

Javi’s pretty serious in the moment unless he’s teasing you. He can be really goofy during foreplay or after though, making jokes that have you giggling against his lips, or into his neck. He’s like this more on those really rare lazy days, when you have all the time in the world to enjoy each other’s company. 

**H - Hair**

Javi keeps it tidy down there. He trims fairly regularly, so it doesn’t look like a jungle. He’s lax about his chest hair though, especially after you tell him you like it. 

**I - Intimacy**

Intimacy didn’t come easy to Javi. It wasn’t really needed during his previous sexual encounters. Even now, he’s a little awkward about it. He’s not one to light candles or put on music or anything like that. His intimacy is more on board with soft kisses and whispered praises; little things that deepen your connection. 

**J - Jack Off**

This isn’t really as big a thing for Javi anymore. When he was younger, he got off often. Now, and as hard as it is for him to admit it, he’s getting older, and when the urge does come up he usually just turns to you. If you’re not in the mood, he’s got a few racy polaroids that get the job done. 

**K - Kinks**

**Semi-public Sex:** You’ve lost track of how many times the two of you have snuck off to some dark corner to fuck. The number only skyrocketed now that Javi has his own office. There’s the thrill of knowing someone could walk in on you, and the tantalizing knowledge that he just fucked you will in earshot of his colleagues and random strangers. He’s not a very patient man, and he just can’t help himself when you wear that dress he likes so much. So a night out will usually include him fucking you against the bathroom sink while your friends pretend to have no idea what’s happening. 

**Sensation Play:** This is a relatively tame one, in that it’s really only manifested itself a few times. Once, during one of Colombia’s signature heatwaves, he had teasingly ran an ice cube down the back of your neck and was surprised at the little moan you let out instead of cursing at him. The other time you’d innocently suggested he keep his eyes closed while you blew him, which led to a lot of teasing touches from you and strangled groans on his part. It’s not something you two do often, but it’s always a hit when you do. 

**Anal:** This is a new one for him, and was all your idea. It hasn’t really progressed further than a few fingers, but you both really enjoy being on the receiving end. 

**L - Location**

When it comes to this, you’re very “go with the flow.” Because of that you’ve fucked in quite a few places. If he had to choose a favorite through, Javi likes fucking you in his office. He likes to watch you struggle to keep quiet as he fucks you up against the wall. There’s just a sort of dirty thrill that comes from defiling a pristine office of the United States government, and then holding important meetings in it an hour later. 

**M - Motivation**

Once again it’s the little things for Javi. Sometimes, it’s the sight of you lounging on the couch wearing one of his shirts and watching TV. A picture of domesticity he hadn’t previously thought he could attain. Other times, it’s the dress you’re wearing, or those jeans that hug your ass just right. If he’s being honest, it’s really just you in your entirety. 

**N - NO**

Javi doesn’t like threesomes. He’s not good at sharing, and ever since you two met, he’s only had eyes for you. If you really wanted one he might think about it, but more than likely, the answer will be no. 

**O - Oral**

Why not both? Javi likes to give just as much as he likes to receive. He’s a pleaser and he’ll happily go down on you any day of the week. He especially likes it when you ride his face. Once again, it puts you in charge, but you seem to really like it too. There’s a desperation in the way you whine and rock your hips against his face that makes him almost positive he’ll come in his pants like a teenager. Of course, he’d never say no to a blowjob, especially when you let him fuck your face. He’ll grab your hair, and thrust into your mouth over and over again all the while listening to your choked moans. And the way you look after, smudged lipstick and mascara running down your face in black tracks, completely wrecked, is one of his favorite sights in the world. 

**P - Pace**

9 times out of 10, Javi is gonna wreck your shit. He’ll take his time teasing you and will spend ample time on foreplay, but as soon as he’s inside you, all bets are off. He’s a wrecking ball of force, all sharp, deep thrusts, that drive your hips down into the bed and leave you gasping for breath. Javi fucks with an intensity that leaves you seeing stars every single time, but damn it if you don’t love it. 

**Q - Quickie**

They’re a staple of your relationship. The first one happened completely by accident, a quick fuck in the club bathroom during an outing with friends, but they’ve quickly turned into one of your favorite things to do. 

**R - Risk**

Javi never really thought of himself as being adventurous in the bedroom. He had his go-tos, being the creature of habit that he is, but that was it. Not to say that sex with him was ever boring, but he knew what he liked, and he stuck to it. That all went out the window when he met you. You opened his eyes to a whole new world. He likes it, it keeps him young. Now, he’s pretty much down to try anything with you at least once, within reason of course. The latest interest of yours is pegging, and while the idea is intriguing, Javi thinks he’s gonna need a bit more convincing first.

**S - Stamina**

As many times as he’s joked that he could spend hours between your legs, the reality is, Javi’s getting older. His stamina isn’t what it used to be. Nowadays, he can go one, maybe two, rounds with you before he gets tired. Not to worry, he always makes sure you’re satisfied first. 

**T - Toys**

Javi doesn’t own any toys, but he’s not against using the ones you own in the bedroom. For instance, one of his favorite things to do is to hold your vibrator against your clit when he’s fucking you, just to watch you squirm, and hear how your cries increase in intensity and pitch. 

**U - Unfair**

He takes teasing to a whole new level. His fleeting touches and whispered promises drive you absolutely insane, and are the cause for probably 75% of the quickies you have. And that doesn’t stop when you’re finally alone. Javi takes his time, getting you all riled up with a teasing kiss to your neck, a fleeting touch to your clit. All in the effort to hear you beg and whine his name. And only when you’re soaked and keyed up does he finally give you what you want. 

**V - Volume**

Javi is loud, especially when he gets close to coming. He grunts, low and continuous, in your ear, mumbling about how good you feel, how he’s gonna fill your pussy up. It’s all muttered praise and choked curses. He also uses copious pet names, some in Spanish, some in English. He says the most filthy things, things that make your cheeks warm and your cunt throb. And sometimes, he doesn’t even know what he’s saying, the words just fall from his lips, as if he was bewitched by your cunt. 

**W - Wildcard**

He tells you he loves you one night while you’re riding him. He doesn’t mean to, in fact he kicks himself later for not making the moment more romantic, it just slips out. You’re on top of him, hands balanced on his chest as you ride him like your life depends on it, and he mumbles it amongst a slew of other curses. It takes you a second to process it, because he’d said it in Spanish, but you stop when you do. 

“You love me?” You ask when he asks why you stopped. 

Javi’s eyes widen to the size of quarters. “Fuck I--” 

“Didn’t mean it?” Your face falls. 

“I did. I just…” He runs a hand through his messy hair and sighs. “I wanted to do this right. Y’know, flowers and candles and shit.” 

You grin, and grab his hand. “‘Flowers and candles and shit’ has never been our thing. This is more fitting, don’t you think?” You lean your forehead against his. 

He smiles back, his chocolate eyes warm and bright. “Yeah, I guess so.”

You lean back, eyebrows raised. “Why don’t you show me how much you love me?”

“That I can do,” he answers, flipping you onto your back, and thrusting back into you. 

“Javi,” you mumble later as you lay on top of him, fucked out and fully sated. 

“Hm,” he mumbles, half-asleep. 

“I love you too.” 

**X - X-Ray**

He’s a little bit bigger than average. Six-and-a-half inches long and girthy. The kind of girth that stretches you out so much, your mind goes blank for a moment, as you suck in a breath through gritted teeth. He’s gentle with you though, placing soft kisses on your jaw as he waits for you to adjust, and you take him well. 

**Y - Yearning**

His sex drive is pretty average, nothing crazy. You two typically have sex a couple times a week, unless you’re busy with work or life. 

**Z - Zzzz**

Once he’s sure you’re taken care of and comfortable, Javi is usually out like a light after sex. He goes to bed pretty early anyways, tired from his job and the throes of life. You don’t mind, you usually either watch TV or read a book until you fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Support your local author by leaving some kudos, or maybe even a comment!
> 
> More NSFW for the other characters in the Pedro Pascal Universe (PPU), are imminent. So comment which ones you wanna see, and maybe add a little compliment.


End file.
